Metroid
Metroid is a sci-fi video game series by Nintendo starring Samus Aran, a space bounty hunter that's revealed to be a woman only in the first game's ending, if beaten under 5 hours of gameplay. The name of the series comes from the Metroids, the alien beings Samus fights in most games. Video games 13 video games have been released in the series, including a remake and a compilation. The timeline of the story is not linear through the games, with only the first three games and the three Metroid Prime episodes being linear sequels: *''Metroid'' (August 1986), Famicom/NES. Re-released in 2004 for the Game Boy Advance and in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (August 26, 1991), Game Boy. Re-released in 2011 for Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. *''Super Metroid'' (March 19, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Metroid Prime'' (November 17, 2002), GameCube. Starts the Metroid Prime sub-series, that takes place between Metroid and Metroid II. Re-released in 2009 for the Wii as part of the New-Play Control! series. *''Metroid Fusion'' (November 18, 2002), Game Boy Advance. Featuring a semi-infested Samus, it takes place many years after Super Metroid, being the last episode in the timeline. Re-released in 2011 in limited edition for Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (February 9, 2004), Game Boy Advance. A remake of Metroid. *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' (October 24, 2005), Nintendo DS. A pinball game that retells the events of Metroid Prime. *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (November 15, 2004), GameCube. Re-released in 2009 for the Wii as part of the New-Play Control! series. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (March 20, 2006), Nintendo DS. Taking place between Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2. *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (August 27, 2007), Wii. *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (August 24, 2009), Wii. A compilation of the Wii versions of the three main Metroid Prime games. *''Metroid: Other M'' (August 31, 2010), Wii. Taking place between Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion. Comics *''Metroid'' (1986), a 195 page Manga/Strategy Guide, released only in Japan. *''Metroid'' (July 1990), published on issue 6 of Nintendo Comics System. *''Super Metroid'' (August 1994), a humorous parody of the game in 4-koma format published on Shounen Oh Game Comic issue 1. *''Super Metroid'' (February-May 1994), published in volumes 57 to 61 of the Nintendo Power magazine. *''Metroid'' (2002), a two volumes manga that explores Samus' childhood. *''Samus and Joey'' (2002-2004), an original manga taking place some time after Metroid. It also includes an eight-page manga based on Metroid Fusion, titled Metroid Fusion Special Edition: Rebirth of Samus. *''Metroid Prime'' (January–March 2003), published in volumes 164 to 166 of Nintendo Power. *''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether'' (July 2005-January 2006) a manga based on Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. CDs *''Super Metroid – Sound in Action'' (June 22, 1994), features music tracks from Metroid and Super Metroid. *''Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks'' (June 18, 2003), a two-CD set with each disk containing the soundtrack of one of the games. Links to other series Category:Series Category:Nintendo